In typical vehicle bumper structures, an absorber serving as an absorbing device for mitigating the impact is frequently provided between a bumper beam and a bumper face. For example, in a vehicle bumper structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-36079 (paragraph [0023], FIG. 5), support ends extend from right and left sides of an absorber body, and right and left engaging pins project from the support ends toward a vehicle inner side. The right and left engaging pins are inserted in insertion holes provided in side surfaces of a bumper beam to position an absorber in the right-left direction.
However, there is a need to form the insertion holes for positioning in the bumper beam in the structure of the related art, a step of forming the insertion holes is added, and this increases the production cost of the bumper beam.
Although sufficient performance can originally be ensured only by mounting the absorber at the center of the bumper beam, since the support ends extend from the right and left sides of the absorber body so that the engaging pins for positioning are formed on the support ends, the weight and cost of the absorber are increased. Moreover, since the right and left support ends occupy the space between the bumper face and the bumper beam, the degree of flexibility in layout is decreased.